


Mpreg (Larry Stylinson)

by Spread_A_Little_Love



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spread_A_Little_Love/pseuds/Spread_A_Little_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When sixteen year old, Neko, Harry Styles is bought buy Louis Tomlinson, they never knew it would it up like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

 

My time at the shelter ended which meant somebody has bought me! The other Nekos told me the famous Vampire, Louis Tomlinson is buying me. I don't Believe anything they say anymore because, they told one of my friends, Nick Grimshaw, he was getting adopted, but he never did. He got so mad that he was back talking everybody even the guards at the shelter, and they gave him enough torture where he died. I still miss him.

 

"Okay, Mr. Styles, follow me to your owner." A man in a tight white shirt, tan khakis, and old, worn out black sneakers said. It was true, I was getting adopted! 

 

I followed the man out of my cage, and in the center floor of all the Nekos. I was met with Louis Tomlinson! Louis had brown feather-like messy hair, beautiful blue eyes, and teeth I wouldn't mind getting sucked by.The man pushed me toward Louis. He smiled at me, showing off his perfect teeth. Mmm, them teeth.

 

"kay, Mr. Tomlinson here is your new pet, Harry Styles. Here is a list of everything he likes and don't like, but I doubt you'll care." The man said. He walked away helping another customer. Mr. Tomlinson grabbed my arm to lead me to his black Range Rover. When we got to his car he held the door open for me. So sweet.

 

"Get in." Mr. Tomlinson said. I nodded and got in. Seconds later Mr. tomlinson got in. We started to drive down the road.

 

"You know you can call me Louis, and I'll call you baby." Louis said. "Here are the rules. First you are a sex slave. You will have sex with any of my three pets or me without deny. Got it?" I nodded. "Second rule. You cannot look at me in the eyes without permission. Third rule. If you break any of the rules, you will be serverely punish by a beaten. If you try to runaway or hide from your punishment, you will regret it. Now baby look at me."

 

I didn't really want to look at him because, I didn't know if I was allowed. Wouldn't it sound something like. 'Baby, look at me in the eyes.' Wouldn't it?

I obviously took to long to think because, he abruptly stopped his car and grabbed my chin.

 

"Baby, why won't you look at me?" Louis asked. 

 

"B-because, I didn't know what to do. I don't want to get beaten on my first day." I said. He just smiled and leaned in toward me. He connected our lips together. I would be lying if I said I didn't like it so I kissed back. After I don't know how long he pulled away. 

 

"Baby, you kiss good."

 

"Thank you." 

 

For the rest of the drive there the car was silent. I kept seeing Louis sneeking some glances at me. Probably not knowing I saw him, but I felt special. 

 

"Okay we're here." Louis said turning his gaze to me. I nodded getting ready to get out of the car. "Wait!" He pulled me in for another kiss. But it was more than an innocent kiss. He moved his lips to my neck, and started sucking, leaving lovebites all over my neck. 

 

I wimpered when Louis pulled away. "Baby, not right now you got to trust me first before I take that from you. He grabbed my hand when he came to my side and led me to the house. 

 

I hope this will be a good house. I already fallen in love with my Master.


	2. Chapter Two

>>>

"Why did you want to buy me?" I asked as Louis and I sat down beside each other on the livingroom couch. 

 

""Because, I just wanted to buy you. I will not tell you my reason." Louis said. "Now sit on my lap, baby." 

 

I nodded sitting on his lap, my back facing his front. I leaned my head on his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around my waist, sniffing my scent.

 

"Oh baby, you smell so good." Louis moaned. I felt my mini me harden at the sound. Louis rubbed his hands all over the inside of my shirt making me moan."Shh." Louis said against my neck. He started kissing my neck leaving bigger lovebites. He put his hands on my thighs, inching their way up to my burning, hot cock.

 

"Louis, please touch me." I moaned. I thrusted my hips up making him see that I wanted him. I needed him. Before we could go any farther, the front door opened, showing three boys. One of the three boys had dark brown hair, styled into a quiff. Another boy had blonde hair. He looked way too excited to be here. The last boy had brown buzzed hair.

 

"Sir, we have finished cleaning the shack." The boy with the buzzed hair said. Louis smiled, getting off of me. Sigh.

"Thank you, Liam. Now all of you knew I was going to get another Neko. Niall," Louis said gesturing to the blonde boy, "you will teach Harry the steps. Liam, you and Zayn will tour him around the house."

 

"Okay." They said in usion.

 

"Niall, you will start first. See you in a bit." Louis said walking away.

 

"Okay Harry, now lets go somewhere more private for your learning." I followed Niall down a hallway and into a room. He shut the door.

 

"Now, Harry in this position, you would always have to be naked," I nodded and he pushed me on the ground, on my knees. "This step is when your pleasing Louis. Never, I repeat never put your hands on the ground or even look him in the eyes once you're in this position," I nodded.

 

"Okay, this is the punishment step. Take your hands and put them flat on the bed. Stay kneeled on the ground, back arched out." 

 

Before Niall could say anything, Louis walked in. He looks happy?


End file.
